Digi Dramas Part 1: I Love Izzy
by OoYuriko ChanoO
Summary: Sora's cousin comes to town. My first Digi fic!!! Part one of Digi Dramas.


I Love Izzy  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or the characters. Dont sue me because i liek to write fanfics. But just keep this in mind: If you publish something that gets popular it is subject to fanart fanfics and whatnot.  
  
Note: Yea i use English names for the characters. Why let me just be blunt.....i havent had the time to memorize them all. And i could care less if you say im not a fan. A fan is a fan no matter what version of Digimon or of any anime they watch.  
  
Oh and by the way there is a new character whom i made. And this is like when the oldest digi destined are in college.  
  
This is my first Digi Fic so be nice!  
**************  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Izzy pushes the snooze button on his radio so he can sleep more. A few seconds later he sits up in his bed after the radio alarm beeped again.  
  
"You just can't beat the damn radio Izz " he hears Tai say as he passes Izzy's bedroom door on his way to spend the usual hour wasting the house's hot water. The two shared the house with the other digi kids except for the two youngest.  
  
"For a house with a water heater the size of a refrigerator he sure knows how to use up all the heat." Izzy says as he walks to the closet. Izzy is the only digi destined who does not share a room with anyone.  
  
flashback  
  
Matt: Why does he get to have his own room? He's is younger than the rest of us and is pretty much under privaledged.  
  
Izzy: i am more intelligent than all of you. And i need the space for my extensive studies and my computer.  
  
Mimi: Sora and i will share a room if it helps.  
  
Sora: Mimi were gonna have to share a room since we are the only girls. They have a problem deciding who doesnt share a room with anyone.  
  
Mimi: Oh well what are we doing here than.  
  
Tai: Matt he is right he does have more classes than we do and he is more involved with school. He does need the extra space.  
  
Matt: Fine fine. I'll just move in to one of the dorms if i need more room.  
  
endflashback  
  
Izzy grabs a tshirt and a pair of shorts and closes his bedroom door. He doesnt want what happened in the incident happening again. He pulls off the base ball shirt he wears to sleep and puts on the Limp Bizkit shirt he had laid on his bed. He then took off the green shorts he wore to sleep and put on a pair of blue running shorts. He turned on his laptop and walked out of the room. He saw Sora pouring some milk into a tall glass.   
  
"Good Mornin Izzy." Sora chirps as she hold the milk carton in front of him.   
  
"Morning Sora" Izzy replied as he took the carton from her hand and set it on the kitchen counter so he could grab a glass for his milk. He accidentaly bumps into Sora while closing the cabinet. A loud clatter follows a splash.  
  
"Sora i'm sorry. I didnt mean to bump into you like that." He says grabbing a dish rag so he could clean ups the milk on the the floor.  
  
"It's ok Izz. Good thing these cups are plastic." Sora said as she picks up the cup and put it in the sink.   
  
"Sora! Come on lets go class starts in less that twenty minutes." they hear Mimi yell as she walks into their living room.  
  
"It's ok Sor ill clean this up you just get to class." Izzy smiles to show her it is no problem if she leaves.  
  
"You sure?" Sora asks as Izzy nods his head.  
  
"See he's sure so lets go." Mimi hurries her friend.  
  
"Thanks Izz" Sora says as she gets up. She hears a loud gasp.  
  
"Sora your shirt. You have spilt milk all over it. You need to change or you'll stink up the classroom!" Mimi cries as if a soiled shirt was a tragedy.  
  
"Alrite Alrite give me a minute to change." Sora says giving in.  
  
Izzy is still trying to mop up the spilt milk with a small dish rag. Izzy notices that Mimi is watching him.  
  
"What?" Izzy says as Mimi slightly jumps in surprise.  
  
"Nothing. I'm trying to figure out something." Mimi admits.  
  
"Well?"   
  
"Ok well...."  
  
"Ok im ready, Bye Izz and thanks for cleaning the mess." Sora interrupts.  
  
"Ok let's go. See yah Izz" Mimi waves as they walk out.  
  
Izzy pauses for a moment thinking of all the possibilities of what Mimi could have said.  
  
*******  
  
A cloud of steam flowed from out of a bathroom door. Out came Tai wrapped waist down in a towel. He looked around and saw no one in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and saw Izzy kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Hey Iz whats up?" Tai said.  
  
"Well nothing really." Izzy said still cleaning up the milk.  
  
"You got mail" The computer said from inside Izzy's room.  
  
Izzy ran to his room leaving the pudlle of milk. Imagine what happened next. Tai went to the refrigerator to get some juice and he slipped on the milk sending the towel flying in the air. There lay Tai on the floor in the puddle of milk wearing nothing........but a pair of shorts. [Hey im trying to keep this PG at least]  
  
*******  
  
Izzy got to his laptop and clicked on the little mailbox. He had three messages. One was from his mother, one was junk mail, and another was from his friend in America. He opened the one from his mother first.  
  
Dear My Littly Izzmonster,  
  
I have finally figured out how to work the computer. Now i can write to you everyday. And everyday you will write back. [sweatdrop] I must get to work. I Love you and I miss you very much.  
  
Love  
Your Mommy.  
  
Izzy sweatdropped before he closed the window. He deleted the junk mail email and proceded to the email from his online friend.  
  
Dear Izzy  
  
How have you been? Im ok. Well the point of this email is that i will not be able to write or respond to you for the next week. I am getting ready to go to Japan. Yes that's right. I will be starting college. I'm not sure what the name of the colege is but i know my cousin Sora goes there. I will also be staying at her house. She said that she was going to ask a friend if i could share a room with him. Well back to packing. I will be there in one or two days. See Yah.  
  
Ryou  
  
He closed that window too. 'Could Ryou be related to Sora. Sora Kamiya.'   
  
"It can;t be." he said to himself. He got up and went to get ready for his afternoon classes. He made a note to himself to ask Sora if she was going to have a cousin over.  
  
*******  
  
"Where are you going Sora?" Mimi yelled from the classroom after the class was over.  
  
"I need to meet my cousin today at the airport." Sora said running from teh classroom.  
  
"Well do you need a ride?" Mimi asked as Sora froze. She was so excited that her cousin was going to the same college as her and that she was going to stay with her that she forgot to get a way there.  
  
"Yea actually i do." Sora said ashamed.  
  
"Well let's go i'll bring you there." Mimi offered catching up to Sora.  
  
"Sora!!" Izzy cried as he ran to the two girls.  
  
"Oh no! Izzy i forgot to ask you, can my cousin share a room with you?" Sora said.  
  
"Yea sure." he said as he caught up with her.  
  
"Well we have to go now." Sora said   
  
"Okay ill see you at home." he said walking to his next class.  
  
*******  
  
"Sora!!!!" a voice cried.   
  
"Ryou!" Sora yelled as a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair walked toward her.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" she said as she hugged Sora.  
  
"This is my frined Mimi. Mimi this is my cousin Ryou." Sora introduced them as they waved to each other.  
  
"So Ryou Sora tells me you're from America." Mimi chatted as the three girls walked to the Mimi's car.  
  
"Yea. Well I was born here then i moved to America when I was 8." Ryou said.  
  
"Wow." Mimi replied.  
  
"So are you staying with us?" Mimi asked.  
  
"According to Sora I am. I hear you guys only have three bedrooms so i'll sleep in the living room or something."  
  
"No i asked my friend if he would let you share a room with him and he said its alright." Sora said as they got into Mimi's car and drove to their house.  
  
*******  
  
"We're home!" Mimi chirped as she opened the door to their house. Izzy was the first person to greet them.  
  
"Hey you guys! Sora where's your'e cousin?" Izzy said excitedly.  
  
"Hi! My name is Ryou!" Ryou said appearing from behind Sora."  
  
"Uh Hi my name is Izzy" he said confused.  
  
"You're Izzy? Izzy Koushiro?" Ryou said.  
  
"Yea and you are Ryou Hitomi?"  
  
"That's me!" Ryou said with a big smile.  
  
"Ryou this is who you are going to be sharing a room with." Sora said.  
  
"Here let me take your stuff to my room. I mean our room." Izzy said grabbing the two suitcases Ryou had with her. She followed him to the room.  
  
"You looked pretty surprised when i came is there something wrong?" Ryou dared to ask.  
  
"No nothing's wrong." Izzy said as he put the two suitcases on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"You can sleep on my bed and i'll sleep on the futon on the floor. Is that alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Sure. Are you uncomfortable with me around?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Well you don't seem really friendly. I mean i can always sleep in the living room." Ryou said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"No you stay here. I have to admit it does get pretty lonely in a room by yourself. You'd be good company." Izzy said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well okay" Ryou said.  
  
*******  
  
  
"I think Izzy likes your cousin." Mimi told Sora as they went to the nearest fast food place to get dinner.  
  
"Not really. He looked pretty dissapointed to see he was sharing a room with her."  
  
"No i think they'll get together later. They maybe be uncomfortable with each other now but it won';t be like that for long." Mimi insisted.  
  
"If you say so." Sora said rolling her eyes.  
  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
Author's Note.....  
  
This is part one of a series of Digifics that happen to have a new character named Ryou. Stay tuned for the next part of Digi Dramas. Please be a responsible and caring reader. REad and Review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
